The fermentation products from cervical and coronal dental plaque samples will be compared to see if there are characteristic patterns associated with carious sites. The protocol for the study has been written, reviewed and approved. Methods for the comprehensive analysis of fermentation products from dental plaque at discrete site have been developed.